La Llama Roja
by V1ct0r99h66
Summary: La Llama Roja, una joya de gran valor va a exponerse en un museo de Tokio. Pero no por mucho tiempo,pues el ladrón de guante blanco mas famoso de Japón a prometido llevarselo bajo la luz de la luna, ignorando la advertencia de la bruja mas seductora de la clase de segundo de bachillerato del instituto Ekoda. ¿Podrá Saguru atraparlo? Rivalidad, humor y contacto inesperado os aguarda


MAGIC KAITO

La Llama Roja

(Fanfiction)

by V1ct0r99h66

VIERNES – 08:50 – INSTITUTO EKODA– PASILLO 1er PISO

-¿La Llama Roja?- dijo Aoko mientras caminaba con Keiko hacia el aula de la clase.  
-¡Así es! Según tengo entendido, es un diamante que perteneció a un rey de Inglaterra. Según dicen, el resplandor rojizo de la joya tiene el poder de seducir a cualquier persona.-respondió Keiko con la ilusión que la caracteriza.  
-¡Venga ya! ¿Quien iba a creerse esa estúpida superstición?-reprochó Aoko. "A cualquier persona" pensó mientras la imagen de Kaito aparecía en su mente y se ruborizaba.

-Vaya, vaya. Me pregunto a quien seduciría Aoko con la joya...-dijo Keiko mientras ofrecía una risa burlona a su amiga.

-¡¿Quien iba a querer seducir a ese idiota?!-exclamó Aoko fuera de sus casillas.

-Vaya, pero si yo no no he dicho nada sobre seducirle a él- le sonrió Keiko.

-D..De todas formas-dijo Aoko intentando cambiar de tema-¿por que me cuentas esto de la joya?

-Pues verás. Resulta que la joya va a exponerse en un museo de Tokio este sábado.-la cara de Keiko se iluminó de una forma especial, cosa que solo pasaba en ciertos eventos-Y a ver si adivinas quien va a ir a "verla" ese mismo día.

-¡No puede ser!

1 DIA ANTES - COMISARIA METROPOLITANA DE TOKIO

-!¿Queee?!, !¿Un aviso de Kaito Kid, el ladrón?!-exclamó el inspector Nakamori.

-Si...verá inspector...recibimos esta nota a primera hora de la mañana-murmuró un oficial mientras le entregaba la nota.-Nos la ha enviado el director del museo Fukoda donde se va a exponer La Llama Roja este sábado.

El inspector Nakamori la leyó detenidamente:

"Estimado señor Tawada, director del museo Fukoda,

le informo de que el sábado a las 22:00 haré alarde de

llevarme el diamante que expondrá en su museo y cuya

leyenda ha seducido mis ganas de obtenerlo.

Le ruego que disculpe las molestias"

Debajo de el párrafo aparecía el logotipo del ladrón tan sonriente como de costumbre. El inspector se enfureció. El ladrón seguía tan estirado como siempre.

-¡Esta vez no te me vas a escapar, maldito ladrón!-exclamó Nakamori.

-Esta vez lo lograremos, inspector. Saguru, el hijo del superintendente Hakuba, ha vuelto de Londres. Podemos pedirle ayuda...-dijo el oficial esperando la mala reacción del inspector que, inevitablemente, no tardó en llegar.

-¡¿Quien necesita la ayuda de ese niñato engreído y presumido?!

-Bueno, yo solo pensaba que...

-¡Me niego!, no lo necesito para atraparle. ¡Esta vez seguro que no fallo!

Al agente le sorprendía la tenacidad que mantenía el inspector pese a que todos sus intentos por apresar al ladrón siempre habían fallado. Era una cualidad admirable para todos.

VIERNES – 11:30 - INSTITUTO EKODA– CLASE 2º BACHILLERATO

-¡¿No te parece genial?!- exclamó Keiko-. Vamos a presenciar como el gran Kid vuelve a dejar en evidencia a tu padre, Aoko.

-¡No te pases Keiko! Ese maldito ladrón siempre se esta burlando de mi padre. ¡El día que lo atrapen le daré una paliza!-dijo Aoko mientras alzaba su puño.

-Eso si lo atrapan alguna vez- dijo Kaito con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Kaito!-se sorprendió Aoko- ¡Claro que lo atraparán! Tarde o temprano cometerá algún error.

-Bueno, él es un maestro del escape, no creo que les sea nada fácil-dijo Kaito. "Ya voy con cuidado de no cometer ningún error".

-¿Quieres decir "que no crees que te pillen"?

Kaito se giró y vio a Hakuba sentado en el pupitre contiguo al suyo. El detective le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hakuba! -exclamó Kaito- ¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!

-Je. Anteayer volví de Londres y, para mi sorpresa, Kaito Kid anuncia un nuevo robo para esta semana.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Aoko- Con tu ayuda, seguro que mi padre puede atrapar a ese sinvergüenza.

"Bueno, da igual, Hakuba solo hará mi trabajo mas entretenido" pensó Kaito.

En ese momento la puerta de clase se abrió y entró Akako. Al ver al detective se sorprendió y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Kaito.

-Bueno, como sea.-dijo Saguru mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos- Me gustaría que aceptarais estas entradas. Son para entrar al museo el día del robo. Quiero mostraros como consigo capturar a Kid esa noche.

Aoko fue la primera en coger una de las entradas.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver como capturas a ese ladrón.

-Claro que si, señorita, tengo la corazonada de que esta vez saldrá bien-respondió Saguru desviando su mirada a Kuroba.

-Pche. No creo que puedas con Kid. Las otras veces bien que te la ha dado con queso-dijo Kaito entre risas.

-Esta vez será diferente, estoy seguro de que te atraparé.

-A Kaito Kid, querrás decir.

-Eso he dicho.

Saltaban chispas entre las miradas de ambos. Keiko se acerco y cogió otra entrada.

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que seria interesante que fuéramos todos. Además podremos ver esa joya legendaria que seduce a cualquier persona.

"¿Cualquier persona?"pensó Akako. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió otra entrada.

-Vaya Akako- dijo Aoko- No sabia que te interesaban las joyas.

-Bueno, una joya como esa no se ve todos los días, ¿no? Jo Jo Jo.-respondió nerviosamente Akako. "Aun no me he rendido, Kuroba"

-Bueno, ¿que me dices Kuroba?- dijo Saguru-. ¿Quieres utilizar este pase, o vas a entrar sin uno?

"Maldito detective" gruño Kaito para sus adentros. -Lo siento, pero no me interesa ver como Kid te vuelve a tomar el pelo. Así que paso.

-Ya veo.-dijo Hakuba mientras sonreía.

Sin decir nada mas, Saguru se giró y volvió a su pupitre.

"No me gusta verle tan decidido, definitivamente le borraré esa sonrisa de la cara" pensó Kaito.

SABADO- 13:00 – MUSEO FUKODA

-Por aquí inspector Nakamori.-dijo el secretario del director del museo.- El señor Tawada le está esperando.

El empleado le condujo por un largo pasillo. Había numerosas esculturas y vitrinas que contenían objetos históricos ingleses. El secretario abrió un portón de madera y le pidió al inspector que entrara. Pero antes de permitirle pasar, se aseguró de que no fuera Kid disfrazado estirándole las mejillas.  
Al entrar vio una gran sala bordeada con un gran numero de pilares, cuatro de los cuales sostenían una urna en el aire mediante unas gruesas cadenas. En el resto de la sala no había ni una sola escultura ni vitrina. Parecía que habían reservado toda la sala para lo que estaba suspendido en el aire. El director Tawada se encontraba al lado de uno de los pilares de los que salia una cadena con un grupo de, lo que Nakamori supuso que eran, técnicos. Al verle, el director esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Inspector! Gracias por venir. Le estábamos esperando.

-¿Que son todas esas cadenas?.-dijo Nakamori señalándolas

-Son nuestro sistema anti-Kid.-dijo el director con un tono orgulloso.

-¿Sistema "anti-Kid"?

-Así es. Se trata de unas cadenas conectadas a la corriente.-dijo mientras señalaba a una columna-. Cada una de las columnas de las que emana una cadena esconde una fuente de tensión. De esta forma, a Kid le será imposible destruirla.

-Pero incluso estando electrificadas, Kid será capaz de abrir la urna y llevarse la joya, no le parece.

-Je. Que lo intente si pude. Pero en menos de un segundo tendrá a un montón de guardias sobre él.

El director sacó del bolsillo una moneda y la arrojó contra el cristal de la vitrina. Cuando la moneda entró en contacto con la superficie, se abrieron seis trampillas en el techo, y el mismo numero de guardias descendió rápidamente con cuerdas. El inspector quedó sorprendido por la velocidad con la que los guardias habían bajado.

-Estos guardias han sido entrenados para realizar entradas veloces. Kid se llevará una sorpresa.

-Pero aun así, Kid se escurrirá entre los guardias. No seria la primera vez...

-Eso también lo he previsto.-sonrió Tawada seguro de si mismo.- Ahora no lo llevan equipado, pero cuando sea el momento anunciado por Kid, estos guardias portarán rifles de redes que lo envolverán antes de que le de siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.

-Ya veo.

-Pero también necesitare su ayuda, inspector Nakamori. Me falta personal para vigilar a la gente que entra al museo. ¿Cuento con su apoyo?

-Esta bien.-dijo Nakamori a regañadientes. "Aunque me gustaría tener un papel mas activo en la captura de Kid... Pero parece un plan efectivo"

-Ah! Una cosa mas, inspector. Me gustaría que usted tuviera un papel especial en este asunto. Verá, la urna solo se puede abrir con esta llave magnética-le dijo Tawada entregándole una llave.- Me gustaría que usted la mantuviera lejos de ese ladronzuelo. ¡Ah! Otra cosa mas. También disponemos de un sistema de emergencia por la remota posibilidad de que el ladrón consiguiera abrir la urna.  
El inspector se interesó por ese sistema de emergencia.

-¿Y de que trata ese sistema?

-Pues verá, inspector...

El director se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras en el oído Nakamori esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro que acepto!

-Me alegra que diga eso.-dijo Tawada sacando de su bolsillo un comunicador.-También quiero que coja este transmisor especial para comunicarse conmigo durante el plan. Está configurado para que solo pueda ser captado por otro transmisor que está en mi poder y que usaré para comunicarme con usted.

Nakamori lo recogió y sonrió. "Este director lo tiene todo bien pensado. ¡Prepárate Kid!"

SABADO - 16:00 - RESIDENCIA DE LOS KUROBA

-Ya he hecho lo que me ha pedido, señorito Kaito.-dijo Jii entrando en la habitación de Kuroba.

-Perfecto, pues ya esta todo listo para el trabajito de esta noche. -respondió Kaito mientras se tumbaba sobre su cama.- Ahora solo queda esperar.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada de la casa. Kaito y Jii se miraron extrañados.

-Voy a ver quien es.-dijo Jii dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Kaito fue guardando los preparativos. Jii volvió a la habitación enseguida.

-¿Quien era?

-Ha dicho que es una compañera tuya de clase.

-¿Una compañera?

-Si, ha dicho que se llamaba Akako.

-¿Akako?.-se extrañó Kaito.-¿Y por que ha venido?

-Me ha dicho que te entregara este sobre.-dijo Jii mientras se lo entregaba.

-¿Te ha dicho qué contiene?-preguntó mientras lo miraba desde todos los ángulos "Tratándose de Akako, seguro que nada bueno"

-No, se ha ido sin decir nada mas. Bueno, me retiro a revisar que todo esté bien. ¿Seguro que quieres llévalo a cabo? No puedo evitar tener un mal presagio antes de tus trabajos.

-Tranquilízate, Jii. Estamos hablando de Kaito Kid, quien siempre sale victorioso.-respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Ojala tuviera esa confianza vuestra, señorito Kaito.-dijo mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

Kaito se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a abrir el sobre. Dentro se encontró con una carta. La desplegó y comenzó a leerla:

"Kuroba Kaito, o debería decir, Kaito Kid, te recomiendo que desistas de hacer lo que tienes planeado esta noche. He escuchado otra de las que tu llamas "ridículas adivinaciones" advirtiendo de que esta noche cometerás un error y que serás capturado."

"Ya esta otra vez con sus tontas profecías, esta Akako..." pensó Kaito. Luego siguió leyendo:

"También se que en este momento estarás menospreciando mis consejos, como de costumbre, pero esta vez la revelación ha sido muy clara: "sera capturado". Literalmente."

"Venga ya, no son mas que frases estúpidas. Jamás se cumplen.".- pensó.- "Aunque... es cierto que algunas no se cumplieron gracias a que ella me ayudó. Como la vez que casi me pilla Hakuba..."  
Kaito prosiguió la lectura:

"En fin, supongo que aunque te advierta seguirás empeñado en hacer ese trabajito. Yo ya te he advertido. Todo lo demás depende de ti. No dejes que te capturen, Kuroba."

Kaito quemó la carta una vez la acabó de leer por precaución. "Esa chica se preocupa también demasiado. Haría buena pareja con Jii. Los dos siempre preocupados." Se puso delante del espejo de su habitación y sonrió. "No hace falta tanta preocupación. Este es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Y yo, Kaito Kid, saldré victorioso como siempre". Después se puso junto al cuadro de su padre. "Papá. Encontraré Pandora y me vengaré de la organización que te asesinó." Dicho esto, apoyo su mano contra el cuadro y la puerta al cuarto secreto se abrió. "Bueno, vamos allá"

SABADO – 21:00 – MUSEO FUKODA

Hakuba se bajó del coche y se despidió de su ama de llaves, pidiéndole que cuidara de su halcón Watson en su ausencia. El detective llevaba el llamativo disfraz de Holmes y la gente de alrededor se apartaba dejándole pasar. Reconocían al detective y deseaban un buen enfrentamiento entre él y Kid.

-¡Saguruu! ¡Por aquiii!.-gritó Keiko agitando su brazo.

En la acera frente a la puerta principal del museo se encontraban reunidas Aoko, Akako y Keiko. Aunque la gran multitud de personas impedía verlas con claridad. Saguru caminó hacia ellas abriéndose paso como pudo.

-Perdonad mi demora, señoritas. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?

-¡Que va!- dijo Aoko.-Acabamos de llegar.

-¡Menuda multitud!-exclamó Keiko.-¡Como se nota que va a venir Kid!

-El dueño del museo debe de estar contento. Esto es una buena publicidad para su exposición-dijo Akako.

Desde la puerta uno de los guardias grito el nombre de Hakuba y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera allí. La gente se apartó un poco y les permitieron pasar.

-¡Hakuba! Pensábamos que no ibas a venir, no nos has avisado. Pero nos alegra que estés aquí, con tu ayuda será mas fácil capturar a Kid.-dijo el agente.

Tras comprobar que no llevaran ninguna máscara, les permitió el paso al interior del museo. Como aun faltaba casi una hora para la fecha anunciada, había mucha gente entreteniéndose con las obras de arte expuestas por el museo. Solo los mas fanáticos del ladrón se encontraban ya en la sala donde estaba expuesta la joya en la tan llamativa y elevada urna. Habían acordonado con una cinta la periferia, dejando un hueco de cuatro metros entre la joya y la multitud. Además había un par de guardias vigilando que nadie la cruzara.

El inspector Nakamori estaba al lado de una de las columnas con cadena, junto con el director, coordinando la operación mediante un comunicador.

-Aquí patrulla B informando. Ningún sospechoso por los alrededores del museo. Cambio.

-Aquí patrulla A informando. Ningún sospechoso intentando cruzar la puerta principal. Cambio.

-Muy bien.-respondió el inspector.-Informadme cada veinte minutos.

El inspector apartó el comunicador de su oreja y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Saguru y las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba él.

-¡Hola papá!.-saludó Aoko.

-Buenas tardes inspector, veo que ya está preparado para el encuentro.-dijo Saguru mientras observaba alrededor suyo.

-Vaya, pero si es Saguru, no creas que necesito tu ayuda.-respondió el malhumorado inspector.

-No dudo de su experiencia, inspector, pero cuantas mas manos ayuden mas fácil será que lo atrapemos, ¿no?

-Si, bueno, tienes razón. Pero no me estorbes, ¿entendido?

-Prometido.-respondió Hakuba colocando una mano sobre su pecho y asintiendo. Y luego se giró hacia sus acompañantes. -Disculpadme, señoritas, pero voy a indagar un poco por la escena. Disfrutad de la captura.

Dicho esto, se largó entre la muchedumbre. Aoko le dijo a su padre que iban a echar un vistazo al museo y se despidió. Las tres chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba la joya. Al llegar observaron La Llama Roja con detenimiento. Tenia una forma cuadrangular y brillaba con un fuerte color rosa. Estaba bordeada con una corteza de oro que ocultaba una de las dos caras de la joya.

-¡Uah! ¡Es preciosa!-exclamaron al unisono Aoko y Keiko.

-Si, está muy bien tallada.-dijo Akako. "Pero no es la forma lo que me interesa de la joya... con ella, Kuroba estaría a mis pies".

-Pero... ¿No os parece extraño?-dijo Aoko señalando a la joya.-¿Por que se llamará La Llama Roja si es de color rosa?

-¡Ah! Yo lo sé.-dijo Keiko.- Según he leído, le llaman así porque al acercarla al fuego despide una luz roja muy intensa, que simboliza la llama de la pasión, del amor.

-¡Increíble! Me gustaría verlo alguna vez.

-¡Y a mi gustaría sostenerla aunque fuera solo por un momento!.-dijo Keiko.

-Pues ya puedes ir olvidándolo, si no quieres a un montón de policías y guardias sobre ti.-respondió Akako. -Este lugar es muy bochornoso, me voy un momento al baño, en seguida vuelvo.

Mientras salia hacia los baños observó en una esquina a Saguru, que sostenía un bloc de notas y apuntaba algo con su pluma. "Espero que no se lo ponga muy difícil a Kuroba" -pensó.

¡Atchum!-estornudó Kaito desde uno de los lavabos del museo.-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien ha puesto tan fuerte el aire acondicionado? Creo que me voy a replantear entrar a los sitios por conductos de ventilación. Aunque seguramente tendrán mas frío los guardias que he dormido para entrar. Pero bueno, ya estoy dentro, que es lo importante. Ahora he de prepararlo todo para el show.

En ese momento la puerta de los baños se abrió y Kaito escuchó como una persona entraba en el lavabo contiguo al suyo. "¡Que suerte! Mi disfraz acaba de llegar". Cogió su spray somnífero y gaseó por el hueco de debajo el compartimento contiguo. Escuchó como caía el cuerpo dormido. Abrió la puerta comprobando que no había nadie mas, y entró donde estaba la persona.

"¡No puede ser!"-pensó Kaito al ver el cuerpo.- "De todas las mujeres que podían entrar a este baño tenia que ser Akako... ¡Me va a matar cuando se despierte!"

Kaito la agarró y la colocó sentada en el WC para que desde fuera se vieran las piernas y no entraran. "Bueno, no tengo opción. Lo siento Akako, tomo tu identidad y tu rostro por un rato".

Kaito salió de los baños disfrazado de Akako y se puso realizar los preparativos.

La sala de la joya ya estaba llena de gente, solo quedaba media hora para la hora señalada y todo el mundo estaba eufórico. Coreaban el nombre del ladrón. También había en la sala una cámara de TV. Como era ya costumbre, estaban haciendo un directo sobre el robo. El director Tawada se acercó a donde se encontraba Nakamori.

-¿Ocurre algo inspector?

-Hace mas de veinte minutos que no recibo el informe de dos de mis agentes.-dijo Nakamori mientras cogía el comunicador. -¡Aquí Nakamori!¡Patrulla D, informad!

Tras unos segundos de estática, una voz contestó al otro lado del comunicador.

-Aquí el agente Nakamoto, de la patrulla D.-dijo Kid por el comunicador de uno de los agentes a los que había dormido, imitando su voz.- Lamentamos el retraso del informe, señor. Hemos divisado a un sospechoso que parecía ser Kid y le hemos perseguido, pero lo hemos perdido.

-¡¿Que dices?!-exclamó el inspector Nakamori.

-Así es, señor.-dijo Kid imitando la voz del otro agente al que había adormecido.- Pero quédese tranquilo, inspector, estamos seguro que no ha entrado por la zona que nosotros estamos vigilando. Pero seguramente se dirija a alguna otra entrada.

-Esta bien, agentes, sigan vigilando y informadme inmediatamente si Kid vuelve a aparecer.

Nakamori pulsó otro botón de su comunicador que abría un canal distinto.

-¡A todas las unidades, no dejen entrar a nadie mas en el museo. ¡Kid va a intentar entrar ahora!

-¡Recibido!-respondieron las patrullas una tras otra.

-Inspector Nakamori, creo que debería ir tomando posición para el plan.-dijo el director Tawada.

-Esta bien.-dijo Nakamori con una sonrisa en los labios.-Ni el mismo Kid sabe la trampa en la que va a caer.

-¡Akako! ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Ya casi es la hora!-dijo Keiko entusiasmada.

-Es que con toda la multitud, me había perdido.-dijo Kaito imitando la voz de Akako.

-Bueno, aun quedan quince minutos para la hora. Si es que ese ladronzuelo no se ha arrepentido de venir.-dijo Aoko malhumorada.

-No os preocupéis señoritas, venga o no, tiene la derrota asegurada.-dijo Saguru con una sonrisa en la boca.-Señorita Akako, ¿podría venir conmigo un momento?

"¡Maldición! ¡Hakuba me ha descubierto!" pensó Kaito.

-Enseguida volvemos, señoritas.

Hakuba condujo a Kaito hasta una zona apartada. Kaito no comprendía nada. "¿Se puede saber como demonios sabe que yo soy Kid?". Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados, Hakuba se giro y miró fijamente a Kid.

-E-esto... Hakuba-kun... ¿Por que me has conducido hasta aquí?-dijo Kaito imitando nerviosamente la voz de Akako.-No pensaras meterme mano o algo así, ¿no?

Hakuba no decía nada, pero empezó a caminar hacia él. "¿Que hago? Menudo problema. ¿Será esto lo que Akako me avisó sobre el error?". Saguru se paró frente a el y sonrió. "¿Pero que demon...?".

Antes de poder reaccionar, los labios de Hakuba estaban sobre los suyos. Kaito se quedó paralizado. No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. El detective acabó el beso, se separó un poco y se explicó.

-Señorita Akako, desde que la vi por primera vez, he sentido una gran atracción hacia su belleza. Día tras día, incluso en mis viajes al extranjero, la he tenido en mi mente. Así que me gustaría pedirle que saliera conmigo.

Kaito se había quedado sin habla. Hakuba lo advirtió y le sujeto una mano.

-No hace falta que me responda ahora. Cuando esta noche capture a Kid, se lo volveré a pedir. Hasta entonces, pensadlo, por favor.

Después de estas palabras, se giró y volvió a la sala de la joya. Kaito no se lo podía creer. "¡¿Que demonios acaba de pasar aquí?!". Kid miró el reloj, quedaban cuatro minutos para la hora. "Es la primera vez que disfrazarme de mujer me sale tan caro... Bueno, ya odiaré mi suerte mas tarde. Ahora me he de posicionar para el espectáculo"

Cuando Saguru llegó a la sala siguió tomando datos ésta. "Viendo todas las medidas de seguridad que hay, Kid entrará por donde la gente menos se lo espere. Ya tengo estudiada la sala. Veamos... Hay cuatro puertas, una en cada pared, y cada una de ellas conduce a un pasillo distinto. No hay una sola ventana, así que habrá de entrar por una de las puertas. También hay dos lamparas en el techo. Según la información que me ha proporcionado el director, alrededor de las lámparas están las seis trampillas ocultas por las que se descolgarán los guardias en caso de que la urna sea sometida a presión. Las cadenas que sujetan la urna salen de los pilares que hay en las esquinas. El grosor de éstas impide que puedan ser cortadas con facilidad y, además, están electrificadas. La urna... A ver, la urna es de cristal reforzado, los bordes son de hierro, está sujeta con las cadenas por los cantos y solo se puede abrir con una llave magnética, la llave que el director le ha confiado al inspector Nakamori (y que estoy seguro que defenderá con uñas y dientes). Como las cadenas están electrificadas, hay unos topes de plástico en la zona en que las cadenas entran en contacto con la urna. Si Kid quisiera abrirla sin la llave... ¿Como la abriría?". El detective observó otra vez a su alrededor para encontrar alguna pista, pero no se le ocurrió cómo.

-¡Queridos espectadores, ya solo queda un minuto para la hora!-dijo el presentador de televisión.-¡Detrás de mi, la gente ya comienza la cuenta atrás!¡¿Con que nos sorprenderá Kid esta vez?!

Cuando la cuenta atrás se acabó, todo quedó en silencio. De repente, la luz se fue durante unos segundos y las cadenas que sujetaban la urna soltaron algunas chispas. Cuando la luz volvió, Kid se encontraba suspendido en el aire alzando la joya con una mano y sonriendo al público. La urna estaba abierta debajo de él. La multitud enloqueció y traspasó el perímetro. Los guardias no pudieron parar a tanta gente y cayeron al suelo arrollados.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Apenas unos segundos la joya estaba dentro de la urna y ahora El Ladrón del Cielo Plateado la esta sosteniendo entre sus manos!-exclamó el presentador de televisión a los televidentes del programa.

-¡No es posible!¡Pero si no tiene la llave!-exclamó el director sacando un comunicador.-¿¡Inspector Nakamori, sigue teniendo usted la llave?!

-Si, la he llevado todo el rato conmigo, y sigue aquí. ¡¿Acaso Kid ha abierto la urna?!

-Así es, no sé como ha ocurrido, pero esté preparado para el sistema de emergencia.-le respondió el director y cortó la comunicación.

Kaito Kid aclaró la voz y extendió sus brazos.

-¡Ladies and gentelman!-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras flotaba en el aire.- Como podéis observar, La Llama Roja se encuentra ya en mi poder.

-¡Maldito Kid!-exclamó el director mientras alzaba su brazo.- ¡Guardias, tras él!

Los guardias que habían caído al suelo se levantaron y se giraron hacia donde Kid estaba suspendido.

-Eso es todo por hoy.-dijo Kid mientras sacaba una bomba de humo de sus bolsillos.- Me llevo este tesoro ante todos ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!

El sonriente Kid lanzó la bomba y todo se llenó al instante de un humo blanco. Los guardias pudieron ver la puerta por la que salia corriendo el ladrón y fueron en su persecución.

-N..no perdamos la esperanza...-dijo el director.-¡Equipo B, poned en marcha el plan de emergencia!

La gente hacia alarde de querer seguir a Kid en su huida por los pasillos, pero un grupo de guardias los contuvo. Hakuba apenas había podido reaccionar, todo había pasado muy rápido "¿Como demonios ha abierto la urna? El director ha confirmado que la llave esta en poder de Nakamori. ¿Como lo ha hecho sin la llave?". Hakuba se abrió paso entre la gente hacia donde estaba la urna abierta. No había nada extraño en la urna, no la habían roto por ningún lado. Sin embargo, durante el apagón había visto los chispazos de las cadenas. "Es decir, que para que su truco funcionara ha tenido que incrementar la tensión de las cadenas". El detective iba anotando todos los detalles que captaba .

La multitud estaba acumulada en la puerta por la que había huido el ladrón, pidiendo a gritos que les dejaran pasar. Alrededor de la urna, estaban solamente Saguru , Aoko y Keiko.

-¡Que lastima! Apenas hemos podido ver a Kid unos segundos.-dijo Keiko apenada.-!Aunque ha sido increíble!¡Ha robado la joya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-¡Ese ladrón siempre se burla de nosotros!-dijo Aoko enfurecida.-¡Seguro que ha usado un estúpido truco, eso es, no es mas que un truco!

-Ya, pero aun así es increíble Y, por cierto, ¿donde se ha metido Akako? Estaba con nosotros antes del apagón.

-Ahora que lo dices...-dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados.-Vayamos a buscarla. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

Cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso, Aoko se tropezó y se cayó al suelo. Saguru lo vio y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, señorita?

-Si... estoy bien...-dijo Aoko mientras se acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

-Si que eres torpe, Aoko.-dijo Keiko.

-¡No es culpa mía! Me he tropezado con algo...-exclamo mientras miraba alrededor.

-Creo que ha sido con esto.-dijo Hakuba cogiendo del suelo un trozo de cable. "Que extraño, ¿que hace un trozo de cable aquí tirado?". De repente, a Hakuba se le iluminó la cara. "Claro, así es como lo ha hecho."

Kaito seguía corriendo por los pasillos. Los guardias cada vez estaban mas distanciados. "Menudo entrenamiento tienen, ¿ya están cansados?". Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por un cruce de dos pasillos, tres muros de metal cayeron del techo. De esta forma, solo había una salida para el cruce de pasillos. Al final de la única salida del cruce, se hallaba otro muro de metal. Se escuchó un poco de estática y seguidamente una voz sonó por un megáfono

-¡Ya eres nuestro, Kaito Kid!-dijo la grave voz del director entre risas por el aparato.-¡Has caído en una trampa para niños, ya no tienes escapatoria!

Al final del pasillo se abrió uno de los muros de metal y apareció el inspector con un escuadrón entero de policías. Una vez hubo entrado, el muro volvió a bajar, dejando a Kid encerrado con los policías. El inspector con cabía en si de gozo.

-El director ha hecho un buen trabajo, sin duda. Hace mucho que esperaba este momento. Aquí no puedes usar mas de tus trucos. No puedes pasar a través de todos estos hombres y de los muros.¡Ríndete, Kid. El momento para atraparte por fin ha llegado!

-Vaya, así que por esto no estabas presente en la sala de la joya.-dijo Kid manteniendo su cara de pocker.- No puedo negar que el director Tawada ha elaborado un buen plan. Este museo es como una ratonera.

-Ya lo creo, una ratonera en la que has entrado de lleno y de la que no podrás escapar. Acéptalo, Kid, te hemos capturado.

"¿Capturado? ¿Esto es a lo que se refería Akako con su profecía?"-pensó Kaito.

-¿Que te pasa, Kid?¿Se te han agotado las ideas?-dijo el inspector mientras caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa en la boca y zarandeando unas esposas.

-Je. Deberías saberlo, inspector. Las ratoneras no son infalibles. Siempre habrá algún ratón que se lleve el queso.-dijo sonriendo Kid. "¡Venga Jii!, no es momento de dormirse!"

Dos pisos por encima de la localización de Kid, se encontraba el director con un grupo de técnicos que controlaba el cierre de las puertas. Uno de esos técnicos parecía inquieto.

-Director, tenemos un problema. Hay un ordenador de más accediendo a nuestro sistema.

-¡Echadlo! No quiero ningún problema en la operación.

-Lo intento señor, pero utiliza un algoritmo extraño que es muy difícil de controlar. Ya ha accedido al sistema.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Menudos incompetentes!-exclamó el director. Cogió el comunicador e intentó contactar con Nakamori. Pero había perdido la conexión con él. Hecho una furia, cogió el micrófono de megafonía

-¡No se entretenga, inspector!¡Tenemos problemas aquí arriba!

En ese momento una voz sonó dentro de la oreja de Kaito. Era Jii, que le hablaba por el comunicador y le comunicaba que ya estaba todo listo. "Has tardado lo tuyo, Jii. Te estás haciendo viejo"-pensó Kaito y la confianza volvió a él.

-Bueno, es cierto, me habéis capturado.-dijo Kid mientras sonreía al inspector.- Pero no en vano me llaman el maestro de las huidas, ¿no es así, inspector Nakamori?. Me temo que su trampa para ratones no impedirá que me lleve su queso.

Kid alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. En ese momento todos los muros volvieron a alzarse dejando despejados todos los pasillos. Kid no dudó un instante y comenzó a correr por uno de ellos. La policía empezó su persecución.

-¡Tras él!¡Que no escape!-exclamó el inspector.

Por el comunicador del inspector sonó la voz de un joven.

-¡Inspector, no hay tiempo que perder!

-¿Eres tu, Hakuba? ¿Que haces tu con el comunicador del director?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Siga mis instrucciones y aun podremos capturar al ladrón.

-¡¿Como dices?! ¡¿Por que habría de aceptar tus ordenes?!

-No hay tiempo. Estoy en la sala de control. Tengo acceso a todas las cámaras del museo. Con ellas puedo guiaros hacia donde se encuentra el Kid. Pero ha de dejarse de preguntas y obedecer, si no quiere que se le escape.

El inspector accedió a regañadientes a la petición del detective y le pasó el control de sus hombres.

Saguru se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente.

-¡A todas las unidades! El ladrón se encuentra en el pasillo norte. Patrulla A, accedan al pasillo por la salida este. Patrulla C, accedan al pasillo por la salida sur.

Las patrullas le obedecieron y Hakuba vio en el monitor como Kid se retiraba por el oeste. "Perfecto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que te acorrale, señor ladrón fantasma."

-Muy bien. Patrulla B, diríjanse al pasillo oeste y aguarden instrucciones. Patrulla A, retrocedan hasta el pasillo sur. Patrulla C, sigan adelante por el pasillo norte en dirección oeste.

En la pantalla se vio como Kid se dirigía directo hacia la emboscada. Hakuba sonrió. "Ya está, este es tu fin, Kaito Kid"

-Patrullas A, B y C, Kid se encuentra entre vosotros. ¡Girad la esquina hacia el pasillo sud y dadle una buena sorpresa!. "Ya eres mio Kid, estas acorralado. Jaque mate"

Las patrullas cumplieron las ordenes y giraron las esquinas que conducían al pasillo.

-¡Ya eres nuestro Kid!-gritaron todos los miembros de la patrulla mientras giraban las esquinas.

Pero cuando la hubieron girado solo encontraron a los miembros de las distintas patrullas

-¡Aquí patrullas A,B y C!, no hay nadie en el pasillo.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Si lo estoy viendo a través del monitor de la cámara de ese pasillo!

De repente, la imagen de Kid corriendo por los pasillos apareció por todos los monitores. Saguru se quedó de piedra. "¡No es posible! ¡No puede estar corriendo por todos los pasillos a la vez!". El detective por fin lo comprendió todo. Había sido engañado con imágenes falsas en las cámaras de seguridad. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a reírse. "Me la has vuelto a pegar, Kid". Pero Hakuba aun no perdió la esperanza. Se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta de la sala de control. "Tranquilízate Saguru, piensa un poco. Él ha desviado tu atención con sus imágenes falsas para que condujeras a las patrullas hacia una esquina del museo. Seguramente lo haya hecho para tener vía libre y escapar por el otro lado el museo. Como la planta baja esta llena de policías, lo mas seguro es que intente salir por el ala este del segundo piso." Hakuba sacó su cuaderno de notas mientras corría. " Veamos, según el plano que he dibujado cuando he llegado, en esa zona hay un almacén. Seguro que intenta salir por la ventana con sus alas blancas. No estoy muy lejos de ahí. ¡Aun puedo llegar a tiempo!"

Cuando el detective entró en el almacén observó a Kid, que estaba junto a la ventana mirando la joya a la luz de la luna. "Vaya, esta tampoco es Pandora. En fin, mañana se la enviaré de vuelta al director del museo" -pensó Kaito apesadumbrado.

-¿Que pasa? No haces muy muy buena cara, pese a haber conseguido engañarnos una vez más.-dijo Saguru sujetando en su mano unas esposas.-Incluso con unos trucos tan simples, eres capaz de engañar a todo el mundo.

-¡Oh! ¿Quiere decir eso que sabes el truco que he utilizado?-dijo Kid con una sonrisa en la boca y mirando fijamente al detective.

-Por supuesto. Es un truco muy simple. Solo te ha hecho falta este cable del que te desprendiste después de hacerte con la joya.-dijo Hakuba sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el cable con el que había tropezado Aoko.- Con esto, y unos pocos conocimientos sobre campos eléctricos y magnéticos has podido abrir la urna. Solo has aprovechado el apagón para colocar uno de los extremos del cable en una de las cadenas electrificadas y el otro extremo dentro de la cerradura metálica. De este modo, has aprovechado el campo magnético de una corriente eléctrica para abrir el cierre de forma automática. Naturalmente, con el contacto entre el cable y la cadena electrificada han saltado unas chispas que hemos visto en medio de la oscuridad. Me avergüenzo de no haber predicho un truco tan simple, la verdad.

-Je. Pues si, se trata solo de un simple engaño. A veces, los trucos mas simples son los más eficaces.-respondió el ladrón guardando la joya en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Si... tendemos a complicarnos la vida con montajes complejos y luego no nos damos cuenta de lo mas simple. La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido. No se me ocurrió que hubieras tenido en cuenta también el sistema de puertas y las cámaras de seguridad.

-Bueno. ¿No se dice que la preparación es la clave del éxito? No se tiene éxito sin tener en cuenta todos los peligros.

-Ya veo. Es usted bastante previsor. Pero me temo que ya no va a realizar mas robos.-dijo Saguru acercándose a Kid con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Aunque me gustaría que me dijera porque roba.

-Ya te dije que eso era trabajo del detective, ¿no?. Además, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer con esas esposas?-dijo Kid, que seguidamente aclaró su voz y sonrió maliciosamente al detective.- "No pensarás meterme mano o algo así, ¿eh? ¿Hakuba-kun?"-dijo el ladrón imitando la voz de Akako.

Hakuba se quedo de piedra.

-¡No me digas que...!

Kaito Kid aprovechó el momento de confusión del detective para asomarse por la ventana y desplegar su ala delta.

-¡Hasta otra, señor detective!

Y dicho esto saltó y desapareció por el cielo con la luna de fondo. La policía no tardó en llegar al almacén. El inspector Nakamori se dirigió a Hakuba.

-¡¿Donde esta Kid?!

-Ha huido... Se ha llevado la joya con él. Game Over.-dijo Hakuba apenado, no solo por que se le hubiera escapado Kid.

-¡Maldito Kid! ¡Te atraparé algún día!-gritó el inspector mirando al cielo, donde la Luna brillaba con gran resplandor.

LUNES – 08:50 – INSTITUTO EKODA – CLASE 2º BACHILLERATO.

-"El audaz ladrón sale victorioso de nuevo. Otra marca en la carrera criminal de Kaito Kid"-leyó Kaito literalmente de la primera edición del periódico matutino.

-¡Deja de leer el periódico en clase, viejales! -dijo Aoko malhumorada.- Me pongo furiosa solo de pensar en ese ladronzuelo estúpido.

-Bueno, al parecer, ni el inútil inspector ni el detective presumido han podido con él.-respondió Kaito entre risas.

Hakuba entró en la clase y miró a Kaito. Ambos apartaron la mirada al unisono, asqueados. Después, Kuroba notó una mirada clavándose en su espalda. Notó como le envolvían las tinieblas y un frío sobrenatural. Akako le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina. "Lo siento Akako, pero ya recibí el castigo por disfrazarme de ti. Voy a tardar mucho tiempo en volver a disfrazarme de mujer"-pensó Kaito sonriendo nerviosamente a Akako.

FIN


End file.
